In UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) networks, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been studied for the purpose of providing higher data rates, low delay, etc. (Non-patent Document 1). In LTE, as a multiple access scheme, the scheme based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in downlink, and the scheme based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in uplink.
Further, for the purpose of providing wider bands and higher rates than in LTE, successor systems to LTE have also been studied (for example, also called LTE Advanced or LTE Enhancement) (herein after, referred to as “LTE-A”). In LTE (Rel. 8) and LTE-A (Rel. 9, Rel. 10), MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) techniques are studied as radio communication techniques for transmitting and receiving data using a plurality of antennas and improving spectral efficiency. In MIMO systems, the transmitter/receiver is provided with a plurality of transmission/reception antennas, and simultaneously transmits different transmission information sequences from different transmission antennas.